


Firestarter

by yeojasamho



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeojasamho/pseuds/yeojasamho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: EXO with some OC's <br/>Rating: R for violence and language <br/>Summary: Assassins that are betrayed by their own, they all wake up from a coma three years later and go on a rampage. Revenge is a dish best served cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here I am with a new story! I couldn't resist writing the boys off as a badass group of assassins in this fic. Originally my fic in the 2OneDay forums, if you remember that "7 Is A Very Dangerous Number" ? This is the EXO version of it. hurrah, I hope you guys enjoy!

Prologue:

 

The police had gathered around the un-named 5-Star Hotel. A massacre had happened in the hotel's ballroom at 4 in the afternoon. 6 bodies were found to be still alive and breathing. All of them were young boys. Bullet marks, knives, blood spatters and puddles were everywhere. The curtains were torn, tables were split and flipped over, shards of glass were sprinkled on the floor. No one made it out. They suspected a group of people had done the job, a group of people from the party more so. The 6 boys who had survived, were found in all parts of the room. One from the entrance, three on the right sides, and the other two on the left, they were either stabbed, shot, or even strangled. One of them had a huge cut on his face, slanting across it. The other took a bullet to the head. The white-carpeted floor was now a dark red.

 

The identities of the 6 remained unknown, the standby ambulances had them rushed to the nearest hospitals. The media had gathered and gone over this piece of news, all of them were still confused on how and why it happened. The receptionist and the hotel staff who were able to stay out of it were traumatized, the security guards standing by were killed along with everyone else. The killers remained at large, and unknown.

 

The Police Chief couldn't hide the look of shock on his face as their CSI team were going around and taking pictures of the scene. "What the hell" he said as he arrived, staring at the mess in front of him. "What happened?" he asked one of the officers. "Just your average full-blown massacre" the officer said, looking back at the scene. "There were six young men who are still alive though. Passed out probably, and they're going to be brought to the hospital" he added.

 

They walked to the area, where the six men were lying, all lined up. The chief cringed at the sight of them. "Pity," he said, looking over the bodies. "They seemed like well-built, handsome men" he said, through his sunglasses. "They all got it bad. Got hit bad too" he looked closer at the boy with a bullet to the head. "This one," he looked at the boy with the huge cut on his face. "Would have probably made a good husband for my daughter. With the fair skin, wide eyes" he said. He looked at the rest of the bodies. "Pity, such a pity," he said. "They still got a lot to live for" he said quietly. "6 boys, all hit bad, but their hearts just kept on beating. Bring them out at once, get the stretchers, anything" he said to the officer before leaving.

 

The six had been under comatose later on. No one could tell how long it would be before they eventually wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

A boy held him at gunpoint. He was lying on the floor, his face covered in bruises, busted lips and blood stains were on his dress shirt. He was beaten to a pulp.

 

Huang Zitao had him at gunpoint, unscathed and with a smirk on his face. "Xiao Lu," he looked over at him, the boy lying on the floor hardly seeing anything as his face was spattered with blood. The older boy spat in his face. "I knew it," he spat again, coughing. "I knew it!" he said with difficulty. "Hey! The police are coming! We better get out of here!" another boy in a tuxedo came in. His name was Byun Baekhyun. Tao gave a nod and bent down, looking over at Luhan. "That's our cue to leave" he said softly. Luhan stared at him through half-lidded eyes, the blood almost blurring his vision. He knew the other 5 were dead. "Well, Xiao Lu, this is probably me at my most, uh, masochistic" Tao traced his cheek with the barrel of the gun, before pointing it to his head. "Besides, Joonmyun knows how I can be, I know you haven't experienced it yet," he added with a grin.

 

Luhan's heart was pounding. He was looking at the gun, feeling the warm metal at his head, pressing up at his temple. At any moment, he could be dead. But he knew at one point, he deserved it. He deserved the beating he took, but he didn't deserve it from them. "It was nice to know you. All six of you" Tao spoke, about to pull the trigger. Luhan coughed, blood seeping out from the corner of his mouth. "Huang..Zitao.." he muttered.

 

BANG.

 

4 Years Later

 

"Dr. Lee, we should be getting to the wards now" the nurse peeked in the room, the man looking over files in his desk. Dr. Lee stood up. 'Comatose' he thought, as he knew where he was going to. The 6 wards. The 6 private wards, in which all the patients in there were under a coma. One by one, he opened the door. Upon seeing everything was fine, he closed it. It had been that way for four years, their regular rounds on those particular wards, checking if one of them had stirred or woken up.

 

One ward however, one of which he had already checked, the man had a huge slit on his face, held together with more than a hundred stitches, almost already covering his right eye. The bruises on his face were fading, and his pulse normal. In the stillness of the entire ward, only the humming of the air conditioning, the dripping of the dextrose, the beeping of the monitor and the ticking of the wall clock could only be heard.

 

The boy in that coma was known as Kim Joonmyun.

 

His fingers were slowly moving, very much aware of what was happening around him. He could hear nothing, and his eyes didn't want to open. He could feel the cold air from the air conditioning touch his skin, and his right eye was starting to hurt. He was then starting to feel the pain again, as he hadn't felt it in a long time. After four years of continuous slumber. His legs were of no use either, as they were very, very numb. He slowly opened his left eye, and then his right, willing it until it shot open. He lifted his free arm up, and felt his face. He could feel the slanting cut he had on, with the added feeling of threads sown into his skin. He couldn't speak, but only make noises and his throat felt dry. Looking around through his peripheral vision, no one was in there but him. But now that he was awake, he wanted to find the others who were with him, hoping they had survived like he did.

 

The drugs injected in him were still in effect, and he could feel nothing else but the pain from his wounds. He was now faced with a challenge: to get out, and fast. But as soon as he had realized that, he remembered everything that happened four years ago. It was all flashing in his mind as if it had just happened yesterday. And then a burning anger had now raged through him, as if it had sparked a fuse. He began to sit up. He tried craning his head to look to his right, and then to his left, already getting better the more he moved. His right eye slightly closed from the stitches, but was basically okay. He could then hear footsteps from outside. Lying back down at once, back to the position he was in while he was sleeping.

 

The nurse came in and looked around. It was fine, perfectly fine. She closed the door, not noticing the slight difference of the covers he was in, and the change in the way his hand was positioned. Joonmyun sat up again as he felt the nurse walking away and out of earshot, the anger inside him pulsating.

 

Now that he was awake, he had realized two things: He was alive, and very, very pissed off.


	3. Chapter 3

The older boy had him by the throat. He had a beaten up Kim Jongin by the throat, his fingers tightening like a coil around his neck. "So, so young," the boy known as Do Kyungsoo said with a grin, his fingers were still around his throat, choking him until he coughed out blood. "And yet, you've done so, so much" he said, as Jongin fell on his knees, kneeling on broken pieces of glass, cutting through his pants and getting to his skin. Jongin looked up at him with teary, red eyes. "K-kyungsoo...hyung" he choked, trying to cough. "L-look who's talking.." he stammered, his voice stifled a groan from the pain that added up and the lack of air entering his body. Kyungsoo cast him a look, and an even wider grin appeared. Apparently, seeing the younger boy in pain was a form of entertainment for him. Propping him up, Jongin had now become a weak form that he had by the throat, like a man holding up a frail puppy and trying to strangle it. There were cuts through his shirt, his face bruised, his eyes teary and now getting redder, from the beating he took from the three others, most especially from him. "Well," he said, squeezing his throat tightly. "This has been fun"

 

And in one motion, Jongin hit the wall, where sharp pieces of glass were sticking out, piercing through his back.

 

4 Years Later

 

In the last ward of the hallway, Dr. Lee and the nurse were attending to the last of the six comatose patients. "Hold old is this guy?" he asked the nurse. "His file didn't determine when he was born, but I'd say he's about 22" the nurse said as they looked over the boy who had a bandage on his head.

 

Dr. Lee shook his head. "Aigoo, he's too young" he said. "Amazing, isn't it?" the nurse said, as they looked over the boy again. "It's amazing how he managed to survive after a bullet to the head" she added. "That's a miracle" Dr. Lee said with a nod. "A bullet straight to the head but his heart just kept on beating after he was shot" he fixed the bandage on the head of the boy. They left the room, and everything was quiet again.

 

The boy's right hand suddenly moved, his fingers slowly drumming on the covers of which he was in. He could hear everything around him, the beeping of the monitor next to him, the dripping of the dextrose and the ticking of the clock as well as the humming from the air conditioning of the room. "This is me at my most, uh, masochistic" a voice had said. And a very familiar voice at that.

 

BANG.

 

Luhan's eyes shot open as he gasped. His heart was pounding and he was panting. He made an effort to sit up, his body somewhat numbed down, and yet he could feel small sharp pains that he hadn't felt in a long time. Feeling his face, he had some small stitches on his lip, a bandage on his cheek as well as his head. He regained feeling in the upper half of his body, his legs still in entropy. He felt as if his skin was stretched in places on his bandaged head, his heavily bandaged forehead and temples.

 

Feeling along his forehead and temples, through all that cloth he could still feel a small hole. His temples felt hard as well, and as he tapped on his head, he could hear metal, metal actually clanging from the inside. His head was no longer painful than it used to be. Looking at himself, he was in a hospital gown, and in a ward for that matter. He noticed the needle inserted on his left hand and slowly removed it, putting it aside. He couldn't move his legs, nor could he feel his legs. He looked at a small calendar lying on the bedside table. It had been that long. Four years since the day that six of his teammates had betrayed them. It didn't take him long to realize he was in this state for four whole years.

 

His emotions stayed in check, although a burning anger mixed with hurt and disappointment had raged inside him. He was very aware of what he was in at that moment. He was in the hospital room, but he couldn't move. He quickly removed the sheets from him, revealing his very, very numb legs.

 

Staring at them, unable to speak. He removed the bandages on his head, showing his forehead and temples that looked okay, from looking at his reflection in the metal of the pole where the dextrose hung. There were still some scars and stitches on his face, but he didn't bother to take off the bandages just yet. Nothing really mattered to him at that moment, except maybe to get his legs moving. But he knew in one way or the other, he wasn't alone.


	4. Chapter 4

He fell to the floor with one kick, his back hitting the pieces of glass and he squirmed in pain. Someone bent down to prop him up and threw him towards another boy, who began to beat him up again. Zhang Yixing was being punched, kicked, and beat up continuously, like a human punching bag. As he fell to the floor once more, he could hear laughing and cheering. Bruised, beat up, and blood spattered, his dress shirt was rapidly turning red, and a knife was pointed right at his face. One of them, Oh Sehun, bent down and looked at him closely, poking his forehead with the tip of the knife. "He's out like a light" he looked up at the five others who were with him. The five of them laughed and grinned proudly at their handiwork. Yixing could see them, but he couldn't speak. His vision was faltering and he coughed out blood. "Wh-what h-h-happened t-to Yi-Yi Fan?" he grumbled, spitting out more blood.

 

Sehun grinned and leaned in mockingly. "What did you say? Yi Fan? Did you say Yi Fan?" he said, poking the older boy's forehead with the knife again. "Well, he's being, or he was taken care of already. Mr. Fearless leader couldn't handle seeing all of you dead anyway, that coward" he said. Hearing this, Yixing spat blood on the younger boy's face. Sehun quietly got out a white handkerchief and wiped his cheek. He stood up, and kicked him with a growl, until they heard something crack. It was his ribs and Yixing moaned in pain again. His vision was blurring and his body was becoming limp and helpless. Yixing looked up at them through bruised eyes while the six of them looked down at him, all with grins and looks of satisfaction in their faces. Huang Zitao bent down and picked up his left arm, Sehun picking up his right. "Did you see what I did to Xiao Lu over there?" Tao looked down at him, while Sehun took his knife out again and tilted his face.

 

His eyes half-open, Yixing could see Luhan, lying in his own puddle of blood, with no strength left in him. Sehun poked his wrist with the knife this time, the five others watching him. "Let this," he said, the knife already piercing through his skin. "Be a reminder" he continued, slicing a long line down his forearm, more blood gushing out of him while Tao made way as he moved to slice his other wrist. They let go of him, and walked away, the others kicking at his broken ribs on the way out. Yixing lay there, curled up and with blood gushing out of his wrists.

 

4 Years Later

 

"This one," Dr. Lee said, looking over at the boy. "Recovers surprisingly fast from his wounds. Remember four years ago?" he said to the nurse. "He looks fine now," she said. "His pulse is normal, he doesn't palpitate like before when they brought him in here" Dr. Lee looked at the monitor. "I guess the cuts weren't deep enough" he said as they walked out, looking through the files.

 

The boy lying in bed looked as if he was just merely in a coma, nothing more. There were no more traces of bruises on his face, and no stitches whatsoever. He looked perfectly fine and ready to be discharged by the time he woke up.

 

Kim Jongin's hands were twitching. He was also regaining his senses before he knew it. In the cold and the silence of the hospital ward, he was stirring. His eyes were slowly opening and he was suddenly aware of where he was, and how long it had been as well. He heard what the doctor and nurse had said. It had been four years, four years of lying in bed, four whole years of continuous slumber. And four whole years had already passed since that day, that very day. He quietly sat up and lifted the blanket to pull up his hospital gown, revealing his abdomen. There were small slits on his right side, all stitched up. He felt up his back, and there was an even bigger slit as he felt a very long line near his spine.

 

"Well, this has been fun" Kyungsoo said, grinning as he threw him to the wall.

 

He could still imagine that feeling of something cutting into him, the sounds of the glass resounding in his head. Pulling the sheets off, he inched to the edge of the bed to get down. As his feet were solidly planted on the ground, he straightened himself, but collapsed. Crawling to the bedside table to sit up, he removed the needles from his hand and tapped on his legs, willing them to move. He stopped once he saw a figure of a male nurse walking down the hallway and about to come in his ward. Jongin groaned as he inched to the side, the ribbons of his hospital gown trailing after him.

 

The male nurse walked in, suddenly seeing the empty bed. Surprised, he looked around at once. "Yah," he heard someone say behind him. The nurse looked down and around, seeing Jongin behind the door. Jongin stared at him, and the nurse let out a grin. "You're awake" he said. He took a good look at him, and he instantly knew who he was. The nurse took out a knife from his pocket, eyes still fixed upon him. "Kim Jongin," he said. "You're finally awake"

 

Jongin stared at him, his eyes full of hatred. "Four years, hyung," he said. "I know" Do Kyungsoo nodded as he put the knife back in his pocket and helped him up, bringing him over to the bed where Jongin sat and stared at him still. "I don't do that now" he said, looking over at the stitches on his back. "How long have you been working here then? Did they not hear about your experience on these things?" he asked him, his voice a little strained. "I've been here for two years. Then again, I didn't expect they'd bring you here" Kyungsoo smirked, cleaning the needles at the side. "I never imagined that they'd bring all of you here" he added. Turning back to Jongin, whose expression was unchanged. "I'm a changed person now, Jongin, and I understand perfectly that you must still feel really angry at me right now, and I apologize" Kyungsoo said. Jongin looked at him, still in disbelief of what he was hearing. "I've got a girlfriend now, and we're pretty serious too" Kyungsoo added. "What kind of girl would actually date you?" he said. Kyungsoo let out another smirk. "Ah, still the same after all those years, Jonginnie," he said. "No wonder Tao liked you" he nodded. Jongin scoffed. "Tao hyung liked Wu Fan hyung more" he said. "Just because he's the leader? I doubt it" Kyungsoo shook his head.

 

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin's legs. "Your legs will regain feeling in about a few hours or sooner. No need to get all impatient, you've just woken up" he said. Jongin nodded and rubbed his knees. "Thank you hyung," he said and Kyungsoo headed to the door., stopping all of a sudden. "No," he said.

 

"Thank yo-"

 

Kyungsoo fell to the floor, a knife in his chest and it wasn't long before he was dead. Jongin stared at the older boy, a pool of blood around him and getting bigger. "It's been fun" he muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Byun Baekhyun threw Kim Joonmyun to the glass table face first. As Joonmyun hit the glass, a large shard had slid across his face, slicing it. He was lying face down in piles and piles of broken glass, squirming in pain. "Aah!!" Joonmyun groaned, trying his best to get up from his place, the glass now cutting through his palms. His face was bloody and his body was weakening. He stood up again, gathering his remaining strength to put Baekhyun in a headlock, only to find himself hitting the shattered glass table on the floor again, squirming and clutching his side. He had a knife sticking out of him.

 

Baekhyun bent down to look at him. "Forgive me, hyungnim" he said with a small smile. "Baekhyun-ah!" Tao looked at him. He walked towards them, standing in front of Joonmyun, blood gushing out of his side.

 

"Ah, Joonmyun hyung," Tao bent down to look at him. "I think you know very well that I really didn't like you. As a matter of fact I despised you, but that shouldn't suggest that I don't respect you" he said, touching the piece of glass that stuck to his face, removing it in one quick motion, making him groan and shudder in pain. Tao took a gun out of his pocket and cleaned it in front of the older boy, whose face was covered in blood. Tao handed the gun to Baekhyun, an evil grin etched on his face. "Will you do the honor, hyung?" he said. Baekhyun smiled as he took it. "Certainly"

 

Of all the people Joonmyun found himself having a grudge on, it was with Baekhyun. As Joonmyun looked up at what seemingly may be his last few seconds to live, he could only see the face of Tao who was standing right behind Baekhyun, obviously enjoying what was happening. "B-Baekhyun-ah.." the older boy muttered, coughing and spitting out blood, as Baekhyun stared at him.

 

BANG

 

4 Years Later.

 

Dr. Lee looked at the monitor. "His heart's stable, his wounds aren't that visible. The cuts on his skin aren't that visible either except for the stitches" he checked off some items on the clipboard he was holding and made small notes. "He's very well-built, I must say" the nurse said, looking at the boy's arms. "He's gone through hell to have such injuries" Dr. Lee read out a note on the clipboard. "Do you think he was going on suicidal?" the nurse said, looking at his wrists, where very long scars, almost as long as his forearms, were already white. "The cut wasn't that deep luckily. But if that didn't kill him, I'm not even sure what would" Dr. Lee said, looking at the scars.

 

BANG.

 

BANG.

 

BANG.

 

Zhang Yixing woke up. It was as if the gunshots he heard came from the room he was in. He was panting and in total shock. He looked around the room. It was quiet, a little too quiet. Trying his best to sit up, he did so, slowly removing the needles inserted in both his hands with a grunt and looked around, confused as to where he was in. His eye caught the calendar hanging on the door.

 

4 Years.

 

As he put his legs down and feet flat on the floor, he tried to stand, but ended up collapsing on the floor. Seeing as it was becoming a challenge, he looked around him. He didn't have any other clothes with him and he was only clad in a hospital gown, obviously naked under it. He started to inch towards the wheelchair near the door, unfolding it right away, climbing up and sitting down as he moved to open the door.

 

"Oh! hello there" the nurse saw him. Yixing froze in his place. He didn't think it through. "And how did you get in that wheelchair? You were comatose for four years" the nurse said as she pushed him back in his ward. "But it's good that you're awake now" she said to him. Yixing could only glare at her, feeling the anger seep inside him. "I have to get out" he said, a little hoarse. "Oh no, no, you can't get out unless you're discharged, someone has to take you home and your legs are still numb" she said to him. "But I need to get out of here" Yixing said, still glaring at her. "You cannot get out" she said. "And besides, the five other people you were with are still asleep, don't you want to see them?" the nurse asked. Yixing stared at him. "You are trying my patience. It's been four years, and I'm not going to wait any longer just to waste my time" he suddenly grabbed her by the throat. "P-please, th-they're probably a-awake, I-I'm only d-doing what I'm told.." the nurse said, coughing.

 

The door suddenly opened. "Hyung," the boy said, standing behind the nurse. "Jongin-ah" Yixing said, tightening his grip on the girl. "I'm tired of waiting, get me, get us out of here, or else" he said with a growl. As he looked at the nurse, he noticed a small mark at the corner of her eye. A tear drop tattoo. He glared at her again, obviously knowing who she was. "Who is she, hyung?" Jongin said, noticing the look of familiarity the older boy gave the nurse, tapping his legs to try and make sure they were regaining feeling. In one motion, Yixing cupped her face and stared at her. "I know who you are" he said, twisting her neck.

 

She fell to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Tao stood beside a boy that night at what they called "The Watchtower". It was the lair for the organization that they were in, the ones not seen in the movies. They were called "Watchmen"; trained to hunt down and kill specific targets, all 12 of them headed by one boss. They were smart, well built, armed, dangerous, and do as they're told. They did every assignment smoothly, leaving no trace of evidence behind. They'd get away without anyone noticing. They were, most especially, one of the top groups of assassins in the whole world.

 

"One way or another, ge, we deserve the bad things we get from this" Tao looked up at the older boy known as Kris. "We can't complain either, Tao" he said quietly. "We're trained not to feel anything. This job we have trained us to be robots, and we are robots. We do as we're told," Kris spun a dagger with his fingers. "Or as Jae tells us anyway" he added, holding the dagger by the handle again.

 

They looked out the window once again, the whole city dark, including the place they were in. Tao looked at him again and held out his hand. "But ge, no matter what, brothers?" he said. Kris gave a nod. "Brothers" he shook his hand.

 

4 Years Later.

 

"Chanyeol!!!!" he shouted as he saw his companion, Park Chanyeol get shot, Jongdae firing a few more rounds off a sleek silver gun. "Chanyeol!!!!" he kept shouting as he was held back by Minseok and Sehun, seeing the bullets hit the younger boy's chest, and his stomach. No matter how strong he was, he couldn't bear to see the sight before him. "Hyung," he heard Chanyeol call him, until he fell to the ground.

 

Wu Yi Fan opened his eyes. He was in a dark hospital ward, seeing flowers on the side table, as well as drips on both sides of the bed. Eyes half-open, he tried to make himself aware of where he was and how he got there. 'Where the hell am I?' he thought.

 

He thought he was still in that ballroom. He thought he just passed out. He thought everything just happened. He looked at himself. He had needles in his hands and was wearing a hospital gown.

 

Upon regaining his senses, he was suddenly aware that it had already been a very long time since that happened. Without a word, he sat up and growled as he threw the glass of water on his bedside table to the wall in front of him. The glass had shattered into pieces by the impact, but he hoped no one heard him.

 

He felt betrayed, disappointed, but most of all angry.

 

He sat there quietly, unable to do anything while the emotions he was feeling was flaring up inside him. He had emerged from a coma, and from the way he was feeling now, people would think he was bipolar, or had anger issues. He still remembered everything from four years ago like it had only happened the other day. He reached to take the small mirror from the side table and looked at himself.

 

He didn't change much. There were small scars on his face, and nothing more. But he had a long scar at the side of his head, remembering what hit him years ago, as well as the persons responsible for doing all this to him, to the rest of them. He was appointed leader by their boss, and four years ago, had marked their boss' betrayal.

 

He looked around, remembering what he heard from the doctors while he was still sleeping. That he wasn't the only one in here. That he was with five other people.

 

Slowly removing the needles from his hands and the blanket, he stared at his legs, which seemed to be numb from his confinement. "Right foot, right foot" he said, staring at his feet. "Right foot, right foot" he said again. "Right foot, right foot, right foot, right foot"

 

He spent three hours trying to will his limbs to work, when at last he was able to get down from his bed, and walk out the door. The hallway was empty. He figured the nurses were probably very busy with other wards, until he saw the door of the other ward open, and he went back in, closing the door very slowly.

 

Wu Fan soon felt the sense of urgency and hope, knowing that his companion, Chanyeol, was still alive. Or might be alive at least.

 

As he heard footsteps fading, he opened the door again, peeking out at the once again empty hallway, in which he wanted to walk out of and escape. He wanted to get out of there. He wanted to plan his revenge.

 

He saw a male nurse walking down the hallway, and he quickly slide to the side, to the dark part where the long curtains were, and hid behind it. 'One fluid motion,' he thought. 'One fluid motion'.

 

He grabbed the nurse by the shoulders and covered his mouth. "Where are the others?" he said with a growl, but the nurse only groaned as his words were muffled. "Well? There are six of us, where are the other five?" he said, putting him into an instant headlock. The male nurse looked up at him. "They're gone, Wu Yi Fan" he said with a stifled laugh.

 

Wu Fan, upon hearing this, let out a growl. "Aish" he said, twisting his neck and throwing him on the floor. He dragged him in and put on his uniform and taking his id. He fixed himself, already growing a little impatient, wanting to get out and find the others. He quietly walked out of his ward. He knew who the nurse was, but he was unsure of how many more of them were in there.

 

He passed by a ward, then stopped, staring at the boy who was still lying in bed, his eyes closed and with bandages on his face. He instantly recognized the hands and knew who it was.

 

Park Chanyeol was still lying in a coma.


	7. Chapter 7

"Any last words?" Minseok looked at the boy being held up by Tao in front of him. Spinning his Swiss Army knife between his fingers, he looked at him and grinned. On his left hand, Minseok held a silver revolver. "Do it, hyung," Tao said behind him, squeezing the arms of Chanyeol. The boy looked at Minseok with half-open eyes. He had so many cuts on his face, for Tao had thrown him around several times around the room. Chanyeol had been stabbed almost everywhere, and he was unable to speak. "You know something? I didn't really like you back then" Minseok walked up to him, tracing his jawline with the edge of the knife. "Then again, I didn't like all six of you" he added.

 

Minseok glanced at the back, at Baekhyun and Jongdae who were talking to someone on the phone. "Must be Jae" Tao said and Minseok nodded. "It is" he looked back at them. He started to walk around him. "You have a choice, pick a weapon" he said, holding both the knife and his gun up. Chanyeol looked behind him. Sehun solely held Wu Fan up, while Kyungsoo threw a punch and kick here and there, making the boy wince and yelp. Chanyeol said nothing, but spat out blood instead. "No answer?" Minseok said to him, grinning as he traced the outline of his throat with his knife. Chanyeol's legs tried their best to support him, as he glanced at Baekhyun and Jongdae, who were on the phone still. "I'd-I'd rather get shot, but.." Chanyeol stammered, spitting and coughing blood in front of him. "I deserve it. Hyung deserves it too" he said, looking at Minseok. "Chanyeol!!!" he heard Wu Fan shout weakly, as Jongdae made his way in front of him. "Chanyeol!!!"

 

BANG.

 

BANG.

 

BANG.

 

Chanyeol fell to the ground.

 

4 Years Later

 

"Ah, six wards, six patients" Dr. Lee looked at the files in front of his table. "All of them experienced the same thing. These boys must have gone through hell and back to get these kinds of injuries, almost as if they were tortured endlessly" he said, as the nurse entered his office. "All of them ending up in the same thing too; comatose" she said to him.

 

In the very first ward, the hands of the man whose face was covered in bandages moved. He stirred in the quiet ward as he woke up from his slumber, feeling the paper thin bandages as he touched his face.

 

"Wu Fan hyung," he grumbled, feeling his face again.

 

His eyes remained closed. He was finding it hard to ever since waking up, from getting out of his state. His state of staying still, while his body tried to cooperate with him. His hands slightly shaking, he felt around for something, His hand had grabbed what he felt was a mirror.

 

BANG.

 

His eyes suddenly shot open, but they were painful. He could see the light coming from the lampshade on his left, and knowing that he was holding a mirror, he looked at himself as he lay there. Parts of his face were still covered, and he couldn't recognize himself for a moment. He was trying to remember if he had looked that way before.

 

The gunshot resounded in his head like nothing he had heard of. He was used to the sound, but not this one. He sat up and looked at himself again. Seeing the door open, he lay back down quickly. The monitor was suddenly beeping and his heart was pounding, the moment the nurse came in. "Aigoo, his heart's palpitating" she said. Chanyeol groaned and stirred a little. "Oh, sir, you're already awake" she said, looking at him. "Did you have a bad dream?" she asked. "Y-yes" Chanyeol spoke softly as the nurse slowly removed his bandages. "You were asleep for a very long time, are you feeling better?" she asked. "Ye-yes, I am" Chanyeol grumbled.

 

He looked up at her. "How long has it been? How long have I been here?" he asked, the questions suddenly coming into his mind as his face was slowly being revealed to him. "Sir, sir, calm down" she said, cleaning his face with a compress. "It's been four years, from what Dr. Lee was telling me" she answered. "Dr. - Dr. Lee?" Chanyeol asked. "Yes, he's the doctor who took care of you, along with five other boys like yourself. You were hurt bad when you were brought here, do you remember?" the nurse asked. "Yes" Chanyeol said quietly, as he held the mirror up to his face again. "I got shot" he added. The nurse looked at him. "So you do remember?" she asked. "Yes" he said again, his voice just as quiet as he touched his own cheek. "I still remember it very well"


	8. Chapter 8

Minseok, Jongdae, Zitao, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Sehun looked at the scene they had created. Everyone was dead. The ballroom that was once a pristine white, was now a crimson red. And then there was silence. Zitao's phone rang "Hello?" he said. "What happened?" said a voice on the other line. "It's all taken care of, sir" Zitao looked at the scene again, clearly pleased with himself while the others looked at him. "And the six?" "Like you ordered, Jae. They won't be coming back" Zitao answered. "Good job. How about the six of you?" "We're okay. Unharmed, except for Baekhyun hyung. Joonmyun hyung was a little difficult to take out" "Really? I always thought Wu Fan was" "Well, the bastard may be big and tall, but he's weak. They've gotten off their game ever since they ran out on us" Zitao said. "Good, good. I'll see you later then"

 

4 Years Later

 

Park Chanyeol stared at the wall with a blank expression on his face. He had already woken up from his coma three hours before, and pretended to be sleeping when Dr. Lee and his nurses would come in and check on him from time to time, knowing that he should have been getting some more rest after his sudden awakening. He stared at the wall in front of him, his feet tapping on the end of the bed. He looked at the time. It was already 2 in the morning. The silence was deafening and he was now so attuned to the sounds around him. He sat still, making sure that his legs regained their feeling like they did just an hour ago, and thinking that no one would come in at that hour.

 

He was very much aware of it being 4 years already. 4 whole years. Having already removed the needles inserted in his arms, he got off the bed. His feet touching the cold floor, he quietly walked to the door, held the doorknob and quietly pulled it open.

 

Even the hallway was quiet and he couldn't bear the silence. He was so used to the sounds of people's screams, the sound of blood coming out from someone he had stabbed or shot, the sound of gunshots, one after another. The awful and violent sounds were like music to his ears back then. He clearly remembered the faces of the people who had done this to him, to have put him in this kind of state. Kim Minseok, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zitao, Oh Sehun, and perhaps the mastermind of them all, with a name made up of three letters: Jae.

 

In the dim hallway, he doubted that any one of the nurses or doctors on the shift could see him quietly walking down the hall. He stopped when he looked at something on his left. A male nurse was lying in the corner, white and lifeless. And from the way he was lying down, Chanyeol knew someone killed him. The ward in which the man was lying in front of had probably held the person responsible. Looking back at the man again, his face was beginning to look familiar. Very familiar.

 

A sleek, silver object caught his eye. Chanyeol bent down and pulled back the shirt a little to see what it was. A Swiss army knife, a very familiar looking Swiss army knife that had something engraved on it, and it was something in which he hadn't seen in four years. And just like that, he started to feel something he hadn't felt in a long time: Anger.

Looking at the ward, Chanyeol stood up, taking the Swiss army knife he saw and went to the door, held the doorknob and pushed it open. Chanyeol stood still as a knife was pointed at his throat in a split second. "Who are you?" the man behind the door said. "Park Chanyeol. It's been a while" he answered calmly. It was impossible not to know who was asking him. "Yes I know. Four years" he said. "Hyung" Chanyeol said, as he suddenly found himself standing right next to Wu Yi Fan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I screwed up big time and forgot to re-read the previous chapters to make this. OTL I am SO SORRY! But here is the forreals edited version of this. 
> 
> Just to make it clear, this is the EXO version of my 2PM fic so I pretty much just edited this to fit EXO more. Sorry for any confusion and I still hope you guys are going to read it. 
> 
> Other than that, yay! thank you for reading :)

Jongin grinned in the ward. "You killed the bastard?" Yixing said to him. "Damn, you're good" he said. Jongin nodded, pleased with himself. "I still got it after being in a three year coma" he grinned. "So, we're up for killing the others then? One down, five more to go" Yixing said with a big smile. "I believe some of them died or something, those fuckers" Jongin said.

Yixing smiled at his dongsaeng. He was the closest to Jongin from all of them, and he treated him like his own brother. "We need to get out of here" Yixing said. "But what about the others? I'm sure some of them are still sleeping" Jongin looked around as Yixing stood up.

"Come on, Jonginnie, we can do it with or without them. It's a stakeout" Yixing said.

Jongin just smiled at him, nodding in agreement. He went up to the door and pressed his ear against it, trying to listen for a sound, perhaps a nurse's or doctor's footsteps. Fortunately, there wasn't. Three years had already passed and they had gotten back to their old ways.

"What time is it?" Yixing asked. "Fifteen minutes past two in the morning" Jongin looked up at the clock on the wall. "Good, good. Just in time" Yixing nodded and Jongin stepped aside as he opened the door, following his hyung out the ward and onto the empty hallway.

They stood out there, looking around. "I know we're not alone. The rest of them are probably in there and already awake" Yixing started to walk down the hall and to the last ward while Jongin followed. They could hear familiar voices in another ward and Yixing and Jongin stopped in their tracks. The voices sounded familiar, too familiar. 'Hyungdeul?' Jongin thought. The voices suddenly stopped.

Yixing held the doorknob of the said ward, turned it, and quietly pushed it open. "Not a sound" Yixing and Jongin froze. Jongin felt a sharp pain from his side. It must have been from his injury that it was starting to hurt, and so he rubbed it until it disappeared, however it didn't.

"That side of yours still hurts, huh?" said one of them. "Y-Yes" Jongin said. "It's going to take some getting used to, I guess. You've probably always had that problem" said the other. "Turn around so we can see what you two look like"

Yixing and Jongin slowly turned around. They were now standing in front of Yi Fan and Chanyeol, who had silver swiss army knives at hand. "Hyungdeul, you're alive" Jongin said, breathing a sigh of relief, but at the same time had a worried expression on his face. One way or another, they all had something on their faces that made them remember what happened that fateful day.

"We didn't think you assholes survived, knowing what happened to both of you" Yixing grinned as Yifan and Chanyeol just laughed at his remark. "Likewise, Xing, likewise" Yifan said. "There are six of us, right?" Jongin asked. "Well maybe, just maybe, Joonmyun hyung and Luhan hyung, are in the three other wards" he said.

"We don't know though," Yifan shrugged. "Joonmyun went through a glass table and Luhan got shot in the head" he said. "How did you know?" Yixing asked. "I saw Joonmyun hyung get thrown in and I heard Zitao talking to Luhan hyung" Chanyeol answered.

Yixing looked at both of them with his brows furrowed. "Well, we know what happened to you, Yeol" he said.

"I am going to kill those bastards" Yifan growled, throwing the knife to the picture on the wall. "Relax, hyung. They don't even know we're alive and Jongin killed Kyungsoo earlier" Yixing said. "Right, and there's only five of them left. I did kill Kyungsoo hyung earlier when he came in my ward. He actually works here now" Jongin said. "I still got it after all, I never thought I would after all these years" he cracked his knuckles. "I always thought you did" Chanyeol smirked.

"So, what's next?" Yixing asked. "Simple. We look for them, and once we do, we kill the five remaining fuckers, and everyone else who works for Jae, him being the last one" Yifan said. Yixing and Jongin nodded. "I like it" Yixing said.

"What they did to us, they could not have done it on their own. The ballroom's too big for six people. They had help" Yifan said.

Jongin opened the door of the ward a moment later, and crept out towards the three unchecked wards. Blood was slowly seeping out of his own, as he knew Kyungsoo's body was lying by the door.

He went to the second to the last ward in the hall, and looked in the window. He could see small piles of bandages on the floor, and a man dressing up in the male nurse's clothes with the body lying on the floor, and a very big scar on his face could be seen.

Jongin's eyes widened. "Joonmyun hyung is alive" he muttered.


End file.
